Reasons
by Xururu
Summary: Baekhyun berusaha menghindarinya, Park Chanyeol, mate nya.


Apa yang lebih menyenangkan dari bertemu mate mu? pasangan seumur hidupmu? pasti sangat menyenangkan bukan? apalagi memikirkan hari hari berikutnya, yang pasti akan sangat berwarna ketimbang hari hari sebelumnya

Tapi semua opini itu berkebalikan dengan seorang omega bernama Byun Baekhyun, pria berusia 20 tahun itu malah tak suka bila ia bersatu dengan mate nya

Baekhyun itu seorang kutu buku, nerd yang menjadikan perpustakaan sebagai cinta hidupnya. Berkepribadian introvert dan hanya memilki beberapa teman.

\--

"Kyaaaaa Chanyeol _oppa _kembali membawa piala kemenangan, gaaah dia memang alpha idaman, seandainya saja dia mate ku"

"Sial! siapa ya mate Chanyeol _oppa_? sungguh beruntung sekali, entah itu beta atau omega"

"Ck, sudah pasti dia seorang omega, apalagi Chanyeol _oppa _tipe alpha dominant, pada masa rut tak mungkin seorang beta bisa memuaskan nafsunya"

"Yak! jangan meremehkan beta eoh!"

Baekhyun yang mendengar gossip para omega dan beta wanita itu hanya menghela nafas. Ia kembali menyatat beberapa materi sebelum dosen tiba

\--

Bruuuk!!

Tanpa sengaja Baekhyun menubruk badan seseorang saat ia terburu buru jalan ke laboratorium. Dia yang sudah panik akan keterlambatan dengan cepat mengambil buku bukunya yang berjatuhan tanpa menghiraukan seseorang yang ia tabrak

"Hei, apakah kau mate ku?"

Laju jantung Baekhyun menjadi cepat karena mendengar suara baritone itu. Sial! dia sudah berusaha dari awal ia masuk tak ingin berurusan dengan alpha ini. Alpha pasangan hidupnya. Tentu saja ia bisa merasakan sesuatu diantara mereka, oleh karena itu Baekhyun selalu menghindarinya

Tanpa menatap wajahnya Baekhyun melewatinya begitu saja

"Hei, aku bertanya"

"Ma-maaf, aku sudah memiliki alpha" jawab Baekhyun gugup

\--

Park Chanyeol, alpha dominant berumur 22 tahun, kuliah di jurusan bisnis karena kelak ia akan menggantikan posisi appa nya saat sudah lulus.

Alpha itu pandai disegala sisi, baik akademik maupun non akademik. Digilai para omega dan beta, mereka bahkan berlomba lomba mendapatkannya padahal sudah tau kalau mereka bukan mate nya

Chanyeol punya tanda mate berbentuk panah yang sangat indah dipandang. Tanda itu berada di perpotongan lehernya, membuat siapa saja bisa melihat tanda itu

Chanyeol itu cuek, tapi jika itu terhadap orang yang ia anggap penting, kepribadiannya akan menjadi ramah dan terbuka. Prinsipnya itu adalah 'Tinggalkan bila tak penting'

"Ya, oppa apakah kau ingin berlatih basket?" tanya Rose, dia salah satu omega yang mengejar Chanyeol

"Bukan urusanmu noona" jawab Chanyeol acuh dan tetap fokus kedepan tanpa menatap Rose

Lalu bisik bisik terdengar disekitaran mereka. Ya, rumornya Rose itu mate dari Chanyeol, walaupun Chanyeol tak pernah menkorfimasi itu entah bagaimana rumornya menyebar luas dan hampir sebagian mereka percaya itu

\--

Chanyeol tak fokus dengan apa yang diucapkan dosen. Pikirannya melalang buana kepada salah satu omega yang tak sengaja menabraknya tadi. Ugh, omega cantik berpakaian jas lab, entah bagaimana Chanyeol sangat tertarik padanya, apalagi mencium bau nya yang seperti bunga lavender bercampur madu. Sangat manis

"Tapi kalau dia bukan mate ku, bagaimana harumnya sangat membuaiku sedemikian rupa?" monolog Chanyeol

"Aku harus menemukannya"

\--

Baekhyun termenung di perpustakaan. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan tentang masa depannya, yang mungkin bersama Chanyeol atau tidak

Alasan Baekhyun tak ingin Chanyeol tau bahwa ia mate nya itu beragam. Pertama, karena Chanyeol alpha populer berkebalikan dengannya. Dua, alpha itu kaya raya, berkebalikan dengannya yang hidup serba pas pas an. Ketiga, fans Chanyeol itu ganas dan Baekhyun tak ingin berurusan dengan mereka. Intinya adalah, dunia nya sangat berkebalikan dengan Chanyeol. Ya, mungkin ini yang orang sebut pesimis

"Dia tak mungkin mencari tau tentangku kan? terlebih lagi aku berkata sudah memiliki alpha" Baekhyun bermonolog, lalu menghela nafas, menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas buku yang awalnya sedang ia baca

_tuk tuk_

Bunyi ketukan meja membuat Baekhyun menegakkan badannya dan mencari sumber suara

_Mati aku!_

"Ya, ada apa Chanyeolsshi?" Baekhyun sangat berusaha agar suaranya tak terbata

"Oh, kau mengenalku?" Chanyeol, alpha itu duduk di bangku sebelah Baekhyun membuatnya hampir kehilangan jantung. Ya sebut saja Baekhyun lebay, tapi ia memang belum pernah dijarak sedekat ini dengan seorang alpha, apalagi alpha ini mate nya

"Tentu, tak mungkin ada yang tidak mengenalmu" ucap Baekhyun

"Wah aku tersanjung"

"Ada urusan apa ya?" tanya Baekhyun

"Tidak, hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu" jawab Chanyeol santai, ia bahkan melirik buku yang sedang Baekhyun baca

"Apa? untuk apa?"

"Kubilang, hanya ingin"

"Omong-omong, dimana alpha mu?" tentu saja ini pertanyaan yang Baekhyun hindari sendari tadi, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol ingin to the point dengan nya tanpa basa basi

"Dia tidak ada di kampus ini Chanyeolsshi" Baekhyun harus berfikir cepat untuk mencari jawaban selanjutnya, dia benar-benar gugup dengan pertanyaan yang Chanyeol ajukan

"Benarkah? sayang sekali aku ingin melihatnya" ucap Chanyeol

"Oh iya, mari berteman, panggil aku Chanyeol saja" Chanyeol tersenyum. Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Perlu ditekankan sekali lagi bahwa Baekhyun tidak pernah sesenang ini sebelumnya

Baekhyun bersemu merah, pandangannya terpaku menatap alpha didepannya. Alpha yang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi pasangannya, tapi mencoba dihindarinya dengan berjuta juta alasan

Baekhyun tau, saat ini pasti akan datang. Toh bangkai akan disimpan serapih mungkin akan tercium juga, tapi Baekhyun tetap akan berusaha agar bangkai itu lebih lama tidak diketahui

\--

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol setiap hari semakin terlihat dekat. Semuanya merasa heran dengan sikap Chanyeol. Alpha itu tidak pernah sebeda itu dihadapan seorang omega

"Kau ingin makan eskrim pulang nanti Baekhyun?"

"Tidak, terima kasih Chanyeol, aku ingin ke perpustakaan kota" Baekhyun mencoba sebaik mungkin menolak ajakannya

Sedari kemarin, Chanyeol berusaha mengajaknya kesuatu tempat, entah itu alasan untuk mengajaknya makan bersama, atau sekedar hange out bersama.

Sejak perkenalan mereka di perpustakaan satu bulan lalu, Chanyeol terus mendekatinya, Baekhyun tau itu pasti insting seorang alpha kepada omeganya

"Kenapa kau selalu menolak ku Baekhyun? aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu" Chanyeol menghalang jalan Baekhyun, ia mengucapkan kata itu lumayan keras, hingga beberapa mahasiswa melihatnya dilorong kampus

Baekhyun tidak bisa, ditatap orang banya akhir-akhir ini saja risih, apalagi menjadi pusat perhatian

Akhirnya, ia menarik tangan Chanyeol, mencari tempat sepi sekiranya tidak ada orang yang akan mendengar pembicaraannya. Ia terkejut saat merasakan Chanyeol berbalik menggenggam tangannya, ia mengelus tangannya lembut

"Kau mau apa Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun ketika ia sudah sampai di taman belakang kampus, dimana disana tidak terlalu ramai orang

"Hanya ingin berteman denganmu"

"Kita sudah berteman Chanyeool"

"Tidak! kau selalu menolak ajakanku"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia duduk pada bangku taman didekatnya

"Chanyeol, kau tidak lupa kan aku sudah memiliki alpha? jika kau seperti ini terus alphaku bisa marah" jelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak merespon apapun kecuali raut mukanya yang menjadi datar. Ia duduk disamping Baekhyun, menatap matanya lekat

"Benarkah? buktikan kau sudah memiliki alpha Baekhyun! buktikan! aku lelah dengan sandiwara ini! aku merasa kau mate ku! belahan hidupku! tidak kah kau merasakannya juga Baekhyun? jujurlah kalau kau sebenarnya bohong padaku!" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya. Ia sudah lelah, ia sudah lelah merasakan perasaan aneh ini

Baekhyun termenung mendengarnya, bukankah ia sekejam ini dengan takdir? kenapa ia masih menyangkalnya?

Lagi ini kembali pada berjuta alasan yang Baekhyun pikirkan untuk kedepannya

"Besok, akan kubawa alpha ku kesini" ucap Baekhyun kemudian

Ia pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Dan tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, mata bulan sabit itu meneteskan airnya

TBC

sebenernya pgn dibuat oneshoot, tp ak merubah pemikiran buat jadiin ini twoshoot

(・ｪ・) terima kasi sudah membacaaaa


End file.
